


Unsolved Puzzles

by Is_A_Zombie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_A_Zombie/pseuds/Is_A_Zombie
Summary: Stories!One shots?MOAU <— XDDiscontinues...*challenges ‘n’ prompts*‘Requests’Story outlines = (Ideas & Concepts)~~Story #9 (MPD)Is what Yuugi is?~~Old Old Very Old, Yu-Gi-Oh! StoriesOnes that should never see the light of day again!





	1. Final Say

**Author's Note:**

> Old stories that will be placed here instead of deleting forever. I had these up on here once before  
> One shots and discontinues. Never to be finish...  
> If you are familiar with them from my ff.net you’ll find some missing, that because I am turning into original stories with my ocs on deviantART ...  
> I have two.. or three, accounts on ff.net (because forgot passwords on them) so you will also notice that these stories come from across them, if I ever find the password, they’ll be deleted from there as this here is going to be my... archive . As I’m now thinking it’s a shame for them to disappear 
> 
> If you read that.... well done? And enjoy these stupid stories... some are weird

Yuugi blinks through the mist of darkness, he frowns narrowing his eyes trying to see just what was there. Fear had left him moments ago, after standing there for an hour in the unknown world. A dream he now thought it was.

Taking a step forward he at long last chooses to move from his place, he carefully watches the black shadows moving or seemingly moving with him. Then he sees a light ahead of him, he begins to jog towards the light which got bright and larger as he neared.

Reaching out for it with both hands Yuugi drives for it, not really knowing why, he was not being chased.

'It is just a dream any way.' Yuugi thinks as he wraps himself round the warmth he had crashed into.

Yuugi's eyes was hurting him, he could no longer open them against the odd light. Tucking his face further into the warmth he slowly began to be able to hear again, and he did not even noticed that he could not hear until the sounds and voices slowly got louder.

Blinking and opening his eyes fully Yuugi slowly raises his head up and stares into deep red orbs. Those angry eyes glared at him, causing him to wonder why.

'Who is this any way?' Yuugi asks himself, he was holding someone around the neck crushing their bodies together. 'Wait...' Yuugi looses his grip and moves back slightly seeing that face of that person clearer. 'Mou hitori no boku?!' Yuugi's mind shouts at him, mouth drops open at the man.

The dead man was laying under him, however he was not how Yuugi remembered him. The once pale white skin now had a rich healthy tan, his eyes that was once a darker shade of Yuugi's purple was now a burning red, even his eye shape was slightly different. Yami no Yuugi's eyes and nose had lose that Japanese hint, not looking like a true Egyptian.

Yuugi slowly turns and looks at his surrounding never letting go, sand stone walls and pillars was all around a grand looking hall. People, foreign people stood around him glaring at him weapons in hand, some was slowly edging towards them.

'Dream... or... the shadows are playing with me...' Yuugi thinks as sweat forms on his white skin, he had a good idea where he was and just who he was hugging. 'This Atem does not know me.' he jerks his head back round and stares into the Pharaoh's eyes, 'They think I am attacking their Pharaoh!'

There was a voice addressing him he was sure, Yuugi turns and sees Kaiba Seto staring at him in almost bored manner. However Yuugi knew his rival's movements by, Seto was nervous, he feared the life of his king and cousin.

"Who dares to touches the Pharaoh?" Seth hisses out to Yuugi, was blinks his way. Moving further off the Pharaoh he could feel Atem getting ready to jump him.

It happened. As soon as he was far enough away four pairs of hands was suddenly then, dragging out of reach of our Pharaoh. Yuugi frowns slightly at the pain they caused, they was holding his wrists and upper arms tightly.

"Kill him." Atem cold voice came out simply as he turns around no longer interested in the person who knocked him over and cling to him.

Yuugi blinks at those words, then he was threw forward his knees slammed painfully on the hard ground. They held his shoulders and his arms away from himself, someone ripping at his hair pulling his head forward ready for someone to chop of neck.

A roared echoes throughout the hall like room, causing every person to freeze in fear. Yuugi noticed their hold was weaker and forces himself out. Jumping up he looked up to see what was happening.

The red dragon known as Slifer was out, only part of his body was running in the large arch around the hall, his head came was sticking in through a large open area. Yuugi starts running forward, people cries out alerting Pharaoh and his court. They turned to see what else was happened, but chose to face and try to control Slifer rather than deal with him.

Atem held his Sennen Puzzle in one hand while holding his other towards the overly large monster. The Pharaoh court did the same with their items, yet the dragon refused to listen.

Guards chased Yuugi who was getting closer to Atem, the court looked tore between killing the intruder and dealing with the monster. Yuugi smiles sweetly as he reaches the Pharaoh, he lifts his hand high above his head doing something he wanted to do since our final duel.

A loud slap noise filled the air. Atem's head turn sideways more from shock than from the force behind it. Stunned the Atem slowly looks towards the one who dared hit his cheek. The whole court was standing there completely shell shocked.

Yuugi could not help without, he broke down in laugher at the sight of his face. Doubling over he held his stomach as he start to hurt. Taking a heavy inwards breath he lift his head up and peeks at the Pharaoh who was slowly coming to his senses.

Slifer's head was suddenly there, his lower mouth opens. Seeing this Yuugi knew this what to do, he runs to the monster and jumps up on the lips and slips through two teeth. Glancing behind him he gives Atem one last wave and loving smile as the mouth closes.

But just before he disappears from view Yuugi cupped his mouth with hand and shouts out loud enough for Atem to hear. "Atem! I love you!" Yuugi grins at him as the mouth closed shut and he was in darkness once again. He was glad that his darker half had taught him those ancient words.

 

 


	2. Final Say #2

 

Closing his eyes he turns his face upwards, Yuugi smiles against the warmth of the sun, so pure. The skies here was actully different from his time, the air itself tested beautiful. The drinking water, while he still boiled it, was amazing it half amused the idea of bottling it and taking it home to sale.

Yuugi blinks his eyes open, the bright light rob him of colour for a moment. Then standing from his 'nest' he walks off the edge of the building. Walking across the roof he comes to the other side of the small outbuilding and leans over, slaves and their masters walked under foot, all going about their daily lives.

Suddenly those down there began dropping to their knees others lower still, they faced the ground as a person stalked passed them without giving them so such as a glance. The Pharaoh held his chin high listening to the person talking rapidly beside him as they walked along.

Seth was the first to notice.

The Priest halts causing his own slaves to quickly need to stop in order not to crash into him. Pharaoh sees his Priest was not with him, turning he raises a brow in question, then followed his line of vision.

The Pharaoh's eyes narrows at the sight of the stranger on the roof, knowing by their clothes that this was the same one as before. With a small hand of his hand guards rush forward, heading for the roof Yuugi stood on.

It did not take long before Yuugi was cut off on all sides, the only free place to run was to jump below and even then the dangerous Pharaoh and Priest was down there.

Yuugi jumps. His knees folded behind him, his arms he held bent over, his head his fingers touches softy on the back of his neck. Bringing his legs round as the ground came up a strange things popped into the world. His rear bounced against the soft mess of fur as his arms jerk down with the impact.

Some a little daze from his fall, his heart hammered against his chest. Turning he sees an angry Atem staring at him a little away from him now.

The kuriboh under him hums out loud, raising itself into the air he floats over the heads of the slaves towards the Pharaoh.

Yuugi smiles at his former darkness, it was good to see him. The first time he came or rather fell into this place Yuugi thought he was merely a dream he dreamt up with the help of the shadows because of his desire of see his secret love whom he never got the chance to say how he felt to.

Slifer had realized what the shadows had been and quickly dragged him back to his time, but not before Yuugi got his chance. He was angry and happy at the same time, he thought that Atem would always be with him and he did say that once. After his soul returned from Dartz's chambers Yami had swore an oath to be by his side.

Kuriboh starts flying higher and faster over the heads of the people in the palace courtyard, he turns keeping his eyes only to Atem, who was barking orders. Watching his loved one living and breathing was just what he wanted and that was what the shadows given him for his enjoyment.

It was great, the shadows let him come whenever he wanted. His monsters was the ones keep bringing him back, he was their master also, not only to the shadows.

Atem was now out of sight, somehow Yuugi always managed to get seen. It did not matter, Atem's memories would be drained from him over the course of time, a boy appearing would not make a big difference to the future.

"Let go home shall we?" Yuugi says to his little monster that was raising him even higher into the sky. The kuriboh hums and a wall of black and purple shadow opens against the pure blue sky, they flew right inside.


	3. Miracle Gamers

Mutou Yuugi blinks tiredly at the computer's screen; he started reading fan fiction after overhearing his crush Anzu talking about it with his friends; he was surprised that he was listed there, seemed 'Duel Monster' that aired on the 'Card Game Channel' had its own section under 'TV'.

Since he was duel monster's champion for three years in a row it made sense that he would be there. Sennen Yami was also there, he always came in second from him and then there was Kaiba Seto who was always third. Akhenamkhanen Atem was surprisingly there, he only entered one year and beat both Yami and Kaiba.

All the season duellist was there!

Yuugi leans back in his seat, then glances over towards the clock. It was just passed two in the morning, he could not believe how long he been reading these stories. Some were good, others were and other still he wanted to burn from his memories and never dwell upon them again.

"Wish I never read that just before the opening tournament." Yuugi mumbles to himself as he pushing himself away from the desk and spin in the chair, standing he starts walking towards hotel's bed only to fall flat on his face. Moaning he pushed up on his hands and knees to see just what he had fallen on.

It was his leather pants.

These was not really his, he won them last year during the tournament from Yami. Who for some reason made an odd bet with one of his friends, asking that if he did not win that year he would give the champion his best pants. He brought them with him to return them to Yami.

Yuugi had taken them out while reading on fan fiction about them. It was an epic love story between the Yuugi and Yami, which spoke of their forbidden and undying love that they could not have due to of them being rivals.

Yuugi liked that story. The character that was meant to be him was nothing like himself, but he liked how they saw him.

Suddenly Yuugi burst out laughing. It was strange that this story came together from the pair of leather pants. Yuugi and Yami have never spoken to each other outside a duelling match; he was not too sure how Yami's character worked in real life, but he doubted he would do half of the things that was written.

The same for Atem. Yuugi only played that one matched with the genius gamer, who on his first time playing in a tournament managed to get second place. Yuugi had shook his hand after and said 'good game'. The match itself they did not talk, only to announce the cards in play.

There was a story called 'Good Game', like with Yami it spoke of Atem and him being more than just players. But lustful gamers; it was based on their match but really card that came into play had a double meaning.

Yuugi was red in the face by the end of it.

Of course knowing that this would never happen, he did not let he bother him so much.

What amazed him again was how people saw him as a character; he was always humble with his wins. One story had him as a truly horrible person who laughed at his opponents. Another wrote as him person who was bored with life and bored with beating the 'lesser' beings.

One story was sort of like a coming to age one; now Yuugi himself in real life always without fail, wore his baggy jeans and baggy shirts or jumpers. He had dried blonde hair that covered and hid his face, it fell with passed his shoulders. Thick glasses would be seen from within the messy hair, and part of his mouth and chain. That story involved had him cutting his hair, wearing fancy clothes and make-up for some reason; he showed him to be a pretty boy under all that nerd look.

Truth be told, Yuugi had baby fat still. His hair was long because of a promise with his friend Ryo, his eyes were big and bright, however he needed the glasses because of spending most of his youth playing games for long periods of time, focusing on what was close in front of him.

Yuugi sat on his rear staring down at the leather pants. An idea formed into his mind. Shoving his hand into his pocket he took out his phone and flicking it open he got up the number of one of the few duellist he did contact outside of tournaments.

Kaiba Seto.

Yuugi viewed Kaiba as his true rival, he was also a frienemy and classmate. And one of the richest person he knew.

So he came to no surprise that Kaiba slash Yuugi fictions was there. If Kaiba ever found out about the fan fiction site with their many stories, he could likely sue somebody … or try to make money from it.

"Ah! Good morning Kaiba-kun," Yuugi greets with a small nod forgetting that he could not he seen, "Sorry to bother you so early in the morning and the morning of the beginn-"

"Get on with it Mutou!" Kaiba snaps on the other end of the phone, "What so you want?"

"A make over." Yuugi said simply he could almost hear Kaiba's working through the phone, trying to work out why his most hated rival wants a make over. A small snort made Yuugi smile.

"So you want do one to recognize you," Kaiba says with a laugh, "Yes, I can see why you want to after last year. Fine! There will be people in your room in about ten minutes."

"Thank you very much Kaiba," Yuugi said with a smile and gave the phone and nod of thanks, "I am grateful that you would t-"

"Shut it Mutou." Kaiba snaps, Yuugi blinks at the sound of typing coming from down the phone; he seemed Yuugi was not the only one playing on the computer and not sleeping before the matches, "I am not doing it to help you; this could work out best for me. Picking off the smaller duellist who don't know its you will save me the trouble."

"Of course." Yuugi replies biting out a laugh, "Thank you again. See you later."

Yuugi heard the phone of the other end being clicked down, he sighs lightly and stands. Walking the rest of the way to the bed he flops down, he glances over to the table. Upon the table was his three decks, along with his leather bumbag he turned into his deck holder. His duel disk system was on the chair, ready for the duels.

Yuugi closes his eyes, trying to remember when he was a nobody; it had been hard to get people to fight him at first, because none knew his strength. Now they waited in line to duel him, because of this he never played for first four days of the opening tournament; he could get in on the last day.

Yuugi smiles going forward to this now, it was a long time since he could play without people looking at him with stars in their stars.

A knock on the door came, quickly standing Yuugi hurries for the door. Then he fell and landed on his knees, blinking he turns around like before to see what he could have tripped on. Nothing. Yuugi had tripped over thin air.

"I must be more tired than I thought." Yuugi mumbles to himself as he stands again, he made it to the door without further tripping.

On opening it he had to leap back as an army of people marched into the room, watching come in Yuugi could not help but shake his head; Kaiba had too much money that he did not know what to do with it half the time. Suddenly two men grabbed Yuugi's arms either side, he jerked his head to look side to side, surprised that they appeared there.

"Mutou-sama, Kaiba-sama has given as orders to listen to everything you say about your new look." The twin suited men said union, for some reason they were wearing sunglasses.

'Wonder if they practice talking together like that?' Yuugi thinks as he finds himself he lifted and carried across the room, the people all were dressed in black in some form or another. Silver boxes was being opened left, right and centre to the point where Yuugi did not know where to look.

A hairdresser's chair had somehow found its way into the room when Yuugi was looking, he been placed in the seat and someone took off his glasses.

"When was the last time you washed your hair?" A woman asks, pulling his hair back for a closer look.

"Er... just after dinner I took a shower, that was about eightish or half eight." Yuugi answers the unseen woman.

"I'll wash it again." The same woman said with a hum to her voice, not impressed by his hair at all.

"Okay..." Yuugi replies trying to smile at her, but he could tell she was no longer paying any attention to him.

Yuugi made mentioned on how he wanted to look. There was a round of nods and then they set off to work.

For the next few hours Yuugi was subject to a different kind of experience. He had his hair done, face creamed, his body encased in mud, finger and toe nails cleaned and scrapped apart, someone had come along and measured his whole body. While laying during the more calmer moments, Yuugi slept deeply, the rich tea someone had given him made sure of that.

When it was all over someone actully carried him into bed where he got a couple more hours sleep. In was nine thirty when he was awoken, he was dragged over and dressed.

Now standing in front of a full length giant mirror, that he knew did not come standard with the room, he almost fell over for no apparent reason. He really got what he asked for.

Yuugi's face was in full view, with light blonde framing his forehead and cheeks. His hair was the same spikes that Yami and Atem wore, only his was the same size as his head and he did not have red tips with the black that now ran through, his hair was purple.

A leather black vest and black leather pants hugged his form, in fact he did not noticed that he had a figure like this. Black ankle graced his feet, wrapped in silver metal. Around his wrists was black and silver bracelets, the same for his neck. It wore a silver chain with a golden framed square, having a closer look it was about the size of a duel monster's card.

Reaching for it he lifts it to his face and grins as clicks it open, there really was a duel monster inside.

Slifer The Sky Dragon.

The three Egyptian God cards came with the title, whoever won these would be passed on to them. However Yuugi always give Obelisk the Tormentor to Kaiba at the start and The Winged Dragon of Ra to Bakura Ryo, while keeping Slifer himself.

Of course Yuugi never used Slifer into the final part of the tournament, always thinking these gave him an unfair advantage.

"Mutou-sama," A man said bowing as he near him, "The opening ceremony has already began. Duellist will be competing soon."

"Thank you very much," Yuugi says as he turns to him, giving him a small bow also, "And for all your help. Thank you." He clicked the golden frame shut and turns to the table where his decks and duel disk were.

However three people was standing there, one had his leather bumbag, another had his duel disk and the last had his grandfather's bandanna. Yuugi was about to reach out and thank them, when they suddenly was right there. His bumbag was being wrapped on, his duel disk was strapped on and his grandfather's bandanna was being tied around his head.

"Er...thanks. Thank you very much..." Yuugi said with a nervous laugh, he turns to the mirror again, the bandanna was tied on just like his grandfather wore his, the new purple dyed hair at the back was still seen.

Yuugi fought the desire to check if his cards, id and money was in his bumbag; he reasoned that these people worked for Kaiba, so that they had no reason for them to take anything and if they did Kaiba most likely make sure that their lives would no longer be worth living.

Yuugi nods his head as he passes the many people bowing to him, he made it to the door without any tripping over his own feet. As he went through the open door that a person held open for him, he hurries down the overly large hallway.

The whole top floor only had four rooms on it, whereas the bottom could have up to 400 rooms. Yuugi's room was three times the size of his house. There was Yami, Kaiba, Mai and himself on this room, but he had yet to see any of them since coming.

The elevator was already ready and waiting for him when he got there, walking on he quickly pushed the button with the floor that had the restaurant on it. There he waits, watching the numbers count down.

The doors slid open and Yuugi walks through; he stepped right onto the restaurant floor. Where he was stood, it was a small platform. There was three steps in front of him and leading off on both sides was slopes. Table and chairs was everywhere on the main floor, there was wide spaces between a certain number or group of tables, it was broken up by colours.

Purples was where seasonal duellist ate, which was far to his right had the lest number of tables. On his right just not as far, was red, blue and yellow tables; these was the ones who was trying to break into a seasonal and often came to the much bigger tournaments. To his left was orange, green and pink; these was first timers and made up a great number of challengers. To his far left was white, black and grey, this was the children's tables; one had to be fourteen and over to compete with the rest. The children's tournament was sixes to thirteen year olds, the winner of the adults would have a mock duel with the winner of the children's during the closing of the tournament.

Yuugi glances at his duel disk, the information about his duelling history was on there. He only needed to scan it over a code and he was recognized as Mutou Yuugi. Biting his lip softy he walks forward, more people was coming out of the elevators behind him and he had to make a move.

Yuugi went down the stairs, suddenly he was staring at his foot and the ceiling. Blinking on his back he simply stared wondering why the ceiling was in before him. Jerking the leg that was in the air forward he sat up and blinked at a sign with bold letters on it that reads: 'WATCH YOUR STEP'

Yuugi felt someone slipping their arm under his armpit, he bent oddly as he stood up with a wobble. Turning to thank the one who helped him he was speechless when he came face to face with Akhenamkhanen Atem.

"You okay?" The tanned red eyed young man asks with a bit of a smirk at the other's shocked reaction.

"F.f.f.f.. ...fffff.f...f...," Yuugi opens his mouth wide and took a sharp intake of breathe, "FINE!" he screams out at last, quickly seeing his mistake he clapped his hands over his mouth and stared glassy eyes at the challenger.

"That's good to hear." Atem said with that same smirk, "Are you one of my fans?"

Yuugi blinks at this, he was not sure how to response, he had heard that Atem was very vain. A slow smile came on Yuugi's face, so big his eyes closed with it. Titling his head slightly he opens his eyes to gaze at the one time duellist.

"Yes, but not just yours." Yuugi answers sweetly his nervousness gone and with it his stutter, "I also like Sennen Yami's game play. But most of all, I respect and admire Kaiba-kun's."

"Oh?" Atem said dully losing all interest in him, "Well have fun." With that her stalks off and waves to some female duellists who was giggling and pointing at him.

"Good morning." A familiar voice draw out from behind, turning he saw Kaiba smirking at him, "You better get something to eat, people are already leaving for the first matches." The taller teen walked passed with his head held high, which Yuugi believe that he heard what he had said moments ago. "Don't think you're win this year," Kaiba hisses out as he pauses shortly, when moving on he hisses again, "I have a all new line up, and I know you have three decks this year."

Yuugi blinks as he watches him go, a small smile played on his face as he turns to the direction of the food and starts walking. Though he still did not know where to eat, if he ate in the purple table section then he would be labelled as a top player and many would look into him. There was also the question of his name, whoever he duels, his name would come up as the opposite side.

'Nickname!' Yuugi remembers as he waits in line, 'Some people do not use their real names!' Grabbing a tray he moves a step forward, 'I only used my real name because when tournaments first started years back you had to use it, but most people today have aliases!'

Yuugi quickly plated up his food and moved on, he chose not to use his duel disk to buy the meal and used real money instead. After all, he had yet to charge his name.

Turning Yuugi blinks towards the tables again, he then walks towards the red tables. There was no solid rule that a person not allowed in the other colours, it was more a sign of respect for older and seasonal duellist, any who sat on the tables that was not meant for them was most likely to be duel first because they viewed this as a sign of a challenge.

As he reached the red tables, he could feel many eyes on him. He felt his face redden, he never thought he would hate not wearing his glasses so much, the contacts was nice and everything, but he realized how much he hid behind them; now with no glasses nor his hair for cover, Yuugi felt openingly exposed.

Taking a seat he knew he was not welcome there, he also could tell who the other people that was not welcome there.

Glancing around as he took his first bite, he sees Yami's table. Now Yami had the right to sat at the purple table, however he always sat with the seasonal duellist. Which was something Yuugi wanted to do, he did not know how to talk to others. Unless it was about game play he was fine, but after a while most people wanted to move on to other topics but Yuugi would still be happily chatting away about the games he played. And then there was other duellist who he could talk to a degree, but then they would talk about how they wanted to beat him and he loses heart.

"More misfits has jointed the ranks!" Yuugi hears and turning he sees Jonouchi a seasonal duellist walking passed with his tray, oddly enough he was not talking about Yuugi but a group of loud young duellist sitting right next to Yami's and his friend's table. "Mind if I sit?" The blonde asks Yuugi, who quickly nods.

Yuugi smiles as he start eating again, the taller teen flops down right across from him and began eating as well. Feeling a gaze Yuugi glancing over to Jonouchi, who was staring at him while eating.

"I feel like I seen yous somewhere before," Jonouchi said at last, he frowns deeply, "Have we met before?"

"We have." Yuugi admits knowing full well that he was not able to lie, a bluff he was a master at when playing but not talk to talk.

"Really? Where?" Jonouchi asks a little more interested now.

"You may have seen me during the West Winter Tour," Yuugi answers this was true, they met many times but never really spoken other than the three times they played each other, "I was there. We even had a duel, but it was a friendly."

"Really? Well that makes sense," Jonouchi mumbles with a nod, "I had a lot of friendly matches at that tour. So what's your name?"

"..." Yuugi smile froze on his face, his mind rushed to find an answer, "Hikari Heba."

"Hikari Heba? Then I'll just call you Heba, that alright?" Jonouchi asks as he drops his spoon and grins at him while holding up a hand over the table.

"That is fine," Yuugi says as he takes the hand and gave it a firm shake, both young men then returned to their breakfast. "May I call you Jonouchi-kun?"

"No problem." Jonouchi answers pleased that his name was known. Then he looked him up and down, "You based your look on Yami right?"

Yuugi turns completely red and gave a shy nod, "It was both Sennen-san and Akhenamkhanen-san."

"Wow! I am impressed that someone actually managed to spit that guy's name out!" Jonouchi shouts with eyes wide and a laughing grin on his face, "No one ever says his name right! Everyone was calls him Pharaoh, because he is sooo up himself."

"I think the term your thinking of, is confidence." Akhenamkhanen Atem's voice came from behind Jonouchi, the blonde jerked his head round. Red eyes glared at the other duellist, "Yes Jonouchi?"

"Na, I think I got it right the first time," Jonouchi says as he turns back to his meal and gave a wink to Yuugi, "Right Heba?"

"..I..Ii.. ..." Yuugi began to stutter again, he stares red face into his food, 'I wished I never read those stories!' His mind screamed at him.

"Yo Atem, scaring people again?" Another voice came, Yuugi blinks as he notices who's voice it was; Sennen Yami. "You really got to stop doing that, or you'll never get any friends."

The second strongest duellist in the world sat down next to Jonouchi, who gave him a nod. Yami placed his tray of half finished food down and got himself comfortable. Yuugi stares, Yami had confidences of a different kind than Atem, however unlike Atem's who seemed to scare people away from him, Yami's seemed to drew people in.

It was then Yuugi notices that Atem had a tray full of food, he must have been looking for a place to sit. The tanned other teen snorts at Yami's words and took a sit on the other side of Jonouchi.

Jonouchi was almost growling at them both, "What the hell are you two hot shots doing sitting by us! We didn't gave permission! Right Heba!"

"Heba?" Atem asks turning to Yuugi who blinks at him, then remembering that was him he quickly nods. He ducks his head down, staring into his meal again.

"Hikari Heba." Yuugi replies while staring at his eggs, "It very nice to meet you Akhenamkhanen-san and Sennen-san."

"Wow! He did it again!" Jonouchi exclaims as he points over the table, "No mistaking it neither!"

"I did not know we began eggs?" Yami said with a laugh as he dug into his remaining food, "Hikari, while not speak to us instead of the food."

Yuugi only brings his head up, he glances towards Yami who did not look bothered by this, Atem on the other hand was frowning at him.

'Sennen-san was raised in the USA right? And Akhenamkhanen-san is Egypt.' Yuugi thinks as he watches as Atem at last starts to eat, 'So they wouldn't know that its polite to bow while introducing one's self where I was raised...'

"So Heba! Where are you duelling first?" Jonouchi asks eager to talk, "I'm heading for the park!"

"But its raining..." Yuugi points out as he turns to look over to the large windows, heavy rain beat against the side of the building, causing water to run down like a waterfall. "I like the rain."

"I like the heat better," Atem said almost forceful and deep frown, Yuugi looked down thinking he said something wrong.

"I think snow in the best." Yami spoke up calmly making Yuugi peer his way, Atem for a moment looked upset about something.

"Sennen-san, Akhenamkhanen-san are you both friends?" Yuugi suddenly asks as he looked from on to the other. The pair turned to each other looked through Jonouchi as if he was not there.

"We spoke like five times," Yami answers turning to him after a moment's thought, "During that year he was here. Other than that, we do not know each other."

"Do you want to know each other?" Yuugi asks feeling braver when talking to Yami, he gave a quick glance to Atem showing he was addressing him as well.

"I know that Atem wants friends." Yami replies with a smirk as he looked at the other from the corner of his eyes, "And that the way he speaks to people makes them feel small."

Yuugi claps his hand together making them all startle, he smiles brightly at them. "I want friends too! I have a really hard time making friends!"

"Really?" Atem questions with narrow eyes, "You don't seem like the type that wouldn't make friends."

"A...a.." Yuugi gulps out as he loses his smile, Atem quickly sees his mistake and tries to says something but Yami beats him to it.

"We'll be your friends." Yami answers with a tight smile, he wasn't looking at him any more, "But know this, if this is some sort of trick than I'll made your life a living hell."

'Okay, that kind is something that Kaiba would say.' Yuugi thinks as he blinks at him, then gives him his best smile. "I don't really understand, but okay."

"Then we're friends?" Atem said firmly but there was something underlined in his voice. Jonouchi grins had the tanned teen, and so did Yami who gave him a nod.

"Yes." Yuugi said with a nod he smiles at the other, "Tell me what deck do you enjoy playing with the most?"The three sitting before him suddenly seemed cold, blinking Yuugi glances to each one, titling his head. "What is wrong?"

"We don't talk about duelling during and after play game." Jonouchi answers a little icy, seeing Yuugi's confused face he went on, "Look, most people get buddy buddy with us solely to get informant out of us."

"Ah. I have failed as a friend then?" Yuugi asks turning to each of them, they suddenly did not want to know who he was.

"Yes you have." Yami said bluntly as he stood, "Have a nice time during the tournament Hikari, if you don't lose or drop out maybe we get a change to play against each others."

Atem stands as well, he never said a thing to him, just walked off. Yami nods his head and leaves. Jonouchi sat there watching Yuugi for a moment as if trying to work him out, then he too stands and wanders away, giving Yuugi a small wave.

"I thought friends with the same hobbies talked about it together..." Yuugi moans out, feeling sad, "I'm never going to get true friends am I."

"So you want friends huh?" A rough voice came from behind, turning in his seat he seesInsector Haga grinning nastily at him. "How about we be your friends?" Dinosaur Ryuzaki steps out from behind Haga with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

"But first how about a duel?" Ryuzaki says as he stares at him, "And since you think you're strong enough to be sitting here, how about Haga and I against you."

"A two on one duel?!" Yuugi asks feeling excited, he had duelled with both before but never together, "That sounds great! I would love to duel both of you!"

"Then its settled," Haga said grinning, he slapped Ryuzaki's waiting hand, "Because of the rain we must duel inside, the hotel are letting out their grand ball rooms out for the duellist."

"Okay." Yuugi cries out as he stands, he grabs his tray and was about to take it to the tins when he was stopped.

"Leave it there, someone else can collect it." Ryuzaki says as he stands in Yuugi's way, he grabbed it off on his and drops it back on the table, "Now lets go!"

"Yeah, sure." Yuugi answers with a smile, the pair turn and he quickly follow. These two like him, was two of the oldest duellists, rivals that hated more than any one, 'Wonder if they know its me? When I first jointed Duellist Kingdom I had my hair cut shorter and did not wear my glasses.'

Yuugi brought his left arm up and started pushing buttons on his duel disk, he went to the settling and began rewriting his name. Then he looked at his Friend's list, Kaiba was the only one listed on there, so he was the only one who knew of his name charged.

Walking down the walks rather than going onto the elevator he saw many others did the same, they poured down moving in a tight pack. It seemed like forever he stood there, taking few steps at a time but in the end they reached the grand ball rooms.

As soon as he walked further in he saw the top players, normal duellists had formed a large circle around them and did not get closer to the invisible walls. When some noticed Haga and Ryuzaki they too had this 'wall'. Yuugi walks along behind them, he glanced all around himself. He could not remember the last time he played during the first day on an tournament, there was so many people it was amazing how long these tournament had come since his beginning.

Soon they was right in the centre of the room, Haga and Ryuzaki was preparing their decks and Yuugi started doing the same. Purple eyes widen when he noticed a fourth deck, glancing around he lifts it out and stares at it. A piece if paper was stick inside the few few cards.

"'Use this for now.'" Yuugi reads aloud and grins, Kaiba was giving him a new deck to play with, "Trying to made it harder for me? I already done that myself." he gazes up at the pair who was talking among themselves and grins; having a new deck means he was not familiar with the play, it was hard to charge a style. 'There was also another reason Kaiba-kun has given me this deck,' Yuugi thinks as he stares at it, 'This year there is double teams play, designed to half the number of duellist towards the up... looks like Kaiba-kun as chosen me.'

"Oi! Heba!" Yuugi turns to see Jonouchi waving at him with both arms over his head, "What are you doing?!"

"Duelling!" Yuugi calls him with a bright smile, happy that Jonouchi was talking to him, "They invited me!"

"You can't duel both of them!" Jonouchi cries out in outrage, then he turns to Haga and Ryuzaki who was glaring.

Yuugi notices Atem and Yami standing in the crowd, only because of the 'wall' that was around them, it was not as big as when they was walking along than in the crowd watching another's duel.

"Their both seasonal duellist!" Jonouchi shouts as he walks closer to Yuugi, "Have you signed in yet?!"

"No, we are just about to now." Yuugi answers by pointing to the pair nearing them.

"That's it! I'll play with you!" Jonouchi cries out as he lifts his duel disk, Yuugi notices the seasonal duellists around them, including Atem and Yami, palmface; Atem glares at Yuugi and Yami gives him a bored look.

'They think this is a set up?!' Yuugi thinks as lifts his duel disk up to both his opponents, "Its fine, Jonouchi-kun. I can play by myself."

"You heard him," A female voice shouts from behind, suddenly Jonouchi was dragged from behind by a women with giant breasts, "Just let him play, he will learn soon enough."

"Wait!" Jonouchi says tries to reach out for Yuugi.

"Lets sign in, shall we Haga-kun, Ryuzaki-kun." Yuugi says as he holds up his duel disk, "Two-on-one."

"Make that two-on-two." A dark deep and angry voice hisses out, Yuugi raises his eyebrows at Kaiba standing there. This caused more people to gather around, "I know what you two are up to."

Suddenly there was sound of many people whispering around them, Yuugi felt a smile tug at his lips; he was right in thinking that Kaiba wanted him to be his partner, and he bet his best deck that this new deck given him would complement Kaiba's dragon based deck.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi cheers in delight as his rival stood in front of Haga and Ryuzaki holding up his own duel disk to theirs. Yuugi quickly came forward to held up his own.

The pair looked very sour now, Yuugi guessed that they truly knew it was him now. Yuugi hands his deck to Ryuzaki, he hands to Kaiba, Kaiba carefully places his into Haga's shaking hands, while Haga gave his to Yuugi. The four shuffled each others deck in full view of everyone and then gave it back to the person it belong to; they each placed their decks into their duel disks and their Life Points blinked onto their main screens.

"Hikari." Kaiba greets with a nod as he comes to stand beside him, "Haga managed find a leak, as always."

"I thought as much..," Yuugi says with a laugh, he raised his duel disk up with his new deck, "Seeing as this was in my card holder, I'm guessing you want me to be your partner this year."

"Shut up Hikari," Kaiba snaps out and gave the smaller teen a full glare, "Or else many people are going to be challenging you. You better not get knocked out."

Yuugi did not shrink back in fear at the death glare Kaiba threw his way, he was far to used to it. Instead he smiles boldly with the confidence he had during his duels.

"I should be saying the to you Kaiba," Yuugi says with a strong voice as he turns to face the challengers; together both Kaiba and he held their arms in front of them, taking their first hand of cards out and shout together, "Let's Duel!" Haga and Ryuzaki also shouted these words.

The disk system beeps loudly, and at random a colour appeared on it. Haga was first with green, followed by Yuugi who was yellow, then Ryuzaki as red came up and lastly blue for Kaiba.

"So I overheard you talking about friend." Kaiba said as he focuses at his cards in hand, "You're still going on about that?"

"Yes." Yuugi answers at he smiles down at his new deck, it really was a complement, "I am not in it to win it, I want to make some friends for same interests as me."

"So you choose Atem and Yami." Kaiba spat out their names, Yuugi watched and listened as Haga summoned a monster weak looking bug monster to the field and placed a card face down on the field.

"I never went to them," Yuugi said raising his voice, it always deepen whenever he was in his element, "They came to me after Jonouchi-kun sat with me, and it does not matter anyway! It seems like they don't want to be friends with me."

"Turn End," Haga shouts as he points to Yuugi, "Your Move."

"My Move!" Yuugi cries out as he reaches for a card and pulling it out he places with the other in his hand, "I Summon my Knight of Dark Dragons to the Field, in Attack Mode. I then place three cards Face Down; Turn End. Your Move!"

"My Move!" Ryuzaki shouts drawing out his card, he searching through his hand, the he takes two cards out and starts to places them on his duel disk while saying, "I Summon Wish Dragon, in Defence Mode and place one card Face Down."

Kaiba glances over to Yuugi, both thinking the same thing. 'Why such a weak monster when he knew what they was up against.'

"Turn End. Your Move!" Ryuzaki shouts at Kaiba, by the sweat on his brow and the enraged look Haga was looking at him, this was not what they had hoped.

"My Move!" Kaiba calls out as he drew his card, he gave a quick glance at the one he drawn and frowns, "I Summon my Grappler in Attack Mode! And place three cards Face Down. Turn End. Your Move."

Haga glares at Kaiba for a moment, now that everyone had taken their first turns they was allowed to attack, however those face down cards bothered him greatly. Yuugi was known to power up his monsters with Magic Cards, but he was also good at laying thought out traps. The fact that he places three cards down on his first turn worried him.

"My Move!" Haga snaps as he draws his card, he gazes thought them and frowns it was not looking good for him already, he had weak monster and magic and effect cards that was no used to him at the moment, "I Summon Gokibore is Defence Mode. Turn End. Your Move."

Yuugi could see the sweat forming, his old rivals seemed to have lost their cool over the years but then again he had been a long time since Haga had won anything mayor and that new and stronger Duellist appearing each and every year it would be unlikely for him to even get back his game.

"My Move!" Yuugi shouts drawing his card, he raised his eyes at this card. The looked over to Kaiba a question in his eyes.

"Play the darn card. Everything you do I can follow up with!" Kaiba snaps as he glares, "Just hurry up, I have better things to do that to deal with a couple of cheaters."

There was a gasp in the group and suddenly everyone was staring at Haga and Ryuzaki; the pair seemed to cower down under the stare.

"Okay. With this card I'm sure we're end it fast!" Yuugi said with a laugh, he had to feel sorry for his challengers though, "I Summon my Lord Of Dragon in Attack Mode! And now I activate Kaiba's Face Down card; The Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

"Oh. Hell. Yeah." Kaiba hisses out as he clicks his duel disk allowing the order to be given. The Flute of Summoning Dragon was revealed and it flashed and appeared into Lord Of Dragon's hands.

Haga and Ryuzaki both looked like they was about to be sick.

"Lord Of Dragon and The Flute of Summoning Dragon allows Kaiba and me to Summon two Dragon from our hands." Yuugi shouts as he draw out a card that he really wanted Kaiba to explain why it was in his deck, " Now! I Summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! In Attack Mode!"

"I also Summon my two Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Kaiba screams looking overly excited as the large monsters appeared in front of him, "In Attack Mode!"

"But that is not all!" Yuugi cries out as he held his hand in front of him turning their attention to another face down card, "I now activate Polymerization to fuse all three Blue Eyes into one!"

"NOW COME FORE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Both Yuugi Kaiba shout in union; Kaiba had already pulled the card from his Extra Deck and slapped it down onto his duel disk. With a enormous bursts of colours and light the three headed dragon appears.

"And because this dragon was not Summoned through sacrifices-" Kaiba starts as he turns to Yuugi with a glint in his eyes.

"-we can attack right away!" Yuugi says with a smiles a he nods his head.

"BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! ATTACK BOTH THEIR MONSTERS!" Yuugi and Kaiba shout together with one voice, the three heads rolled up and spat out an powerfully attack. Both monsters on their side of the field was wiped out.

"And with that Turn End." Yuugi says as he settles down, Kaiba was the other hand still had a smirk on his face, meaning he was jumping up and down with joy on the inside. "Your Move Ryuzaki."

"My Move." Ryuzaki chocks out bravely as he slowly takes a card, he frowns at it and shakes his head. "Turn End. Your Move."

"WHAT!?" Haga screams as he turns to his partner, "That's it! That's it!"

"There's nothing I can put into play!" Ryuzaki shouts back, "My Face Down cards was preparing for something else!"

"You useless-" Haga starts but was cut off by Kaiba.

"My Move." Kaiba growls out as his smirk, he drawn a card and was holding it up. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Attack their Life Points directly."

The Dragon once again threw back its head and starts its attack.

"Not so fast!" Haga shouts as he quickly clicks his duel disk, "I activate Mirror Force!" A glow formed and a mirror like wall appeared in front of Haga.

"Oi! What about me!?" Ryuzaki shouts aloud, knowing his Life Points could still be hit if his partner did not push one simply button.

"Oh shut it!" Haga cries out with a laugh as he hold out his arms waiting for the attack.

"I activate Dust Tornado!" Yuugi's voice rang out, his card removed Mirror Force from play right in time for Blue Eyed monster's attack both challengers. Both opponents Life Points when down in zero and Haga was still standing with his arms stretched blinking in shock.

"And that is now you win a duel dragon power style." Kaiba says as he smirks, he strolls over to the pair and stood before them, "Next time you choose a partner, made sure your decks are completely in tune with each other's. And another thing-"

Yuugi walks away not wanting to have Kaiba's rant, which was common for him after besting someone as quickly as they did them.

"Oi! Heba!" Jonouchi cries out as he comes closer, "What the hell man?! I thought you didn't have any friends! And you're friends with Kaiba!"

Yuugi blinks slowly at him, thinking over with the blonde had just said. Just behind Jonouchi, he noticed Atem and Yami standing there listening to them.

"Friends? With Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi asks as if not understanding, "I am friends with Kaiba-kun?!"

"Well what do you call it?" Jonouchi snaps out looking both disgusted and angry.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi cries out happily, he turns and waves, "Are we friends?!"

"In your dreams." Kaiba shouts out in outrage, he marched over leaving the beaten pair in his dust, "You and I are not friends! Where the hell did you get that ridiculous idea from!" he turns and see Jonouchi standing there, "Forget it, I think I know now."

"What's that meant to mean!" Jonouchi shouts out coming up in Kaiba's face.

"You are a moron," Kaiba said dully as he turns with a sigh, the look on his face told of boredom, "So don't hang out with M- with Hikari, got that. I don't want his game to drop before I can beat him."

"Kaiba-kun," Yuugi cries out as he notices the other leaving, "I want to ask you something!"

"What?" Kaiba growls out, he turns to face Yuugi fully "Can't you see I busy right now, I have a business to run. And so do you, what are you doing playing on the first day any way. You should be playing only when you need to get through, otherwise all you be doing the next couple of days in playing no named duellist. Now that people know you're my partner for the doubles, you better not shame me up-"

Yuugi stood there nodding his head to his classmate, he had grown used to these long winded rants or speeches. Near by he could see Jonouchi backing away slightly, Atem had a raised eyebrow and Yami's mouth was slightly parted, Mai who he just noticed there was shaking her head while holding her hand on her forehead, 'Must be the first time they seen Kaiba-kun go off on one.' Yuugi thinks as he focuses back on the taller.

"-meet you there, no wait. I will have someone pick you up, we can talk about the deck then." Kaiba finishes as he stares at him, "Got that?"

"Yes. I understand, I'll see you then Kaiba-kun." Yuugi said as he waves a little, Kaiba turns and wanders away.

"What was that?" Jonouchi was the first to say when Kaiba was out of sight, "Who was that?!"

"That was Kaiba-kun." Yuugi says with a shy laugh, all confidence from before was gone, "Have you never seen him like that?"

"No..." Jonouchi mutters and then blinks a Yuugi, "But who are you? Why are you Kaiba's partner? What does he mean business? And deck?! How do you know Kaiba?"

"I am Hikari Heba," Yuugi answers smiling bright, "Kaiba chosen me to be his partner during the doubles. I own my own Game Shop business which is expanding this year. The deck is the one I just used, it is not mine, I have not seen all of the cards yet. And Kaiba-kun and I care classmates."

"Huh?" Jonouchi asks as he blinks, "Wait. How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Yuugi says as he turns and starts walking he motions Jonouchi to do the same.

"Eighteen! I thought you was at least fifteen or sixteen." Jonouchi breaths out taking a closer look at him.

"Thanks, I am used to people thinking I was ten or something," Yuugi said with a laugh, "But I have just had a grown spell not long ago and still growing!"

"Can I ask a question?" Yami said coming to walk next to Yuugi, "Why did you start talking about our decks during breakfast?"

"Huh? What else could I have talked about?" Yuugi says clearly confused by what he was saying.

"How about the things you are talking about now." Atem answers as he came up on Yuugi's other side, knocking Jonouchi out the way.

"I don't know how to begin... I don't talk to many people other than business or games," Yuugi explains the best he could, "So I thought to ask about what we all have in common. Duel Monsters."

"What do you think Pharaoh." Yami says with smirk as the other frowns at his nickname, "Think you want this guy as a friend?"

"Sure why not?" Atem replies turning his head away from them both.

"I don't understand what happening," Yuugi admits as he walks along side the other two, Jonouchi mumbling darkly behind, "But as long as we're friends."

"By the way," Jonouchi says from behind, he stops causing the three to stop also, "Why are you so chummy?" He points to both Atem and Yami, "I thought you two did not know each well. What gives?"

"Atem and I are partners for the doubles." Yami answers, he smirks as a gasps fills the air around him and everyone brings out their phones and begins clicking the buttons rapidity updating the news on the second strongest duellist along with the one who came second the year before.

"Really?" Yuugi asks with a smiles at Atem, he was no longer nervous around him,"Good for you, Akhenamkhanen-san." he smiles at the tanned teen, he hears Jonouchi shouting out about that name again, "Sennen-san and you are great duellist, you two will go well together."

"Thank you." Atem answers looking pleased about something, he glances over to Yami, "Yami was my first real friend. Though we talked about five times in real life, we chat a lot over the net since last couple of years."

"That's great, wished I had a friend like Sennen-san." Yuugi said as he turns to the paler teen, who was staring at him, "You are a good person."

"Not that good." Yami says with a snort, "Most people think me to be evil." A strange smile appears over Yuugi's lips when he said this, causing Yami to raise a brow in question. "What?" he asks, Yuugi shakes his head and forces another kinder smile on.

"Nothing, just thinking about something I read." Yuugi said turning his head away, suddenly going red again.

"Want to talk about it, Hikari?" Yami asks amused at Yuugi manner.

"No... no that's fine." Yuugi says as he turns redder still, "Anyway you properly want to talk with Akhenamkhanen-san about your double deck," he walks a little forward, "I'll see you all at dinner tonight?"

"Sure see you at the same table, bye Hikari." Yami said with a firm nod, with that said he moves away.

"Heba. See you then." Atem said then went walking after Yami.

"Bye Heba," Jonouchi says he points towards an angry looking woman, "That's my partner for the doubles, I got to go talk with her. See you at dinner!"

"Haha! Bye Jonouchi-kun, hope all goes well with Mai-san and you." Yuugi said and gave her a little wave, which she frowned at.

Yuugi was left standing on his own in the middle of the grand ball room, he could see people moving around him, knowing that these ones wanted a duel. Suddenly he remembered something, when he Duellist wins they can take the challenger's card, any card from their deck.

'Guess Kaiba-kun thought their cards was not worth taking...' Yuugi thinks knowing that he was right. Glancing around at the many many people that was partaking in this year's tournament, Yuugi realizes something. 'If I win over forty duels then I can build a whole new deck!'

Yuugi smiles at the thought of building a deck from his winnings, he never thought of that before. Of course was highly unlikely for a person to win forty times in a row; during the first round a Duellist had to win by getting twenty star points, it gets recorded on their duel disks, they can play as many times as they like but if they lose all their points they was out.

It was a lot better than Star Chips and Locator Cards, which could easily are stolen.

Yuugi smiles shapely, with narrow eyes he gazes over the many Duellists looking his way. He licked his lips in excitement as he moves forwards, wanting a new challenge, his gamer's blood was roaring in his veins.

Grinning boldly he notices his new opponent edging towards him. Holding up his duel disk as a form of a fight, the duellist smirks and comes forward. Moving towards each other they take the other's cards and sign themselves in.

Oddly enough the moment Yuugi took for himself his starting hand, his thought went back to Atem and Yami. He had not read stories about them, however; 'I bet there is going to be a lot by the end of this tournament.'

"Let's Duel!" Yuugi and his opponent cries out; the system chose at random who went first and it was Yuugi. "My Move!" He calls over with his confident voice, he drawn his card and carefully studied the ones in his hand.

'Is it strange that I want to see a Yami and Atem story?' Yuugi think as he take two cards up and starts placing them, "I Summon my Giant Soldier Of Stone in Defence Mode! And place one card Face Down. Turn End. Your Move!"

  



	4. YGO M

The three Duellist stood panting as they glared at the one causing their worlds to crumble, they continued again, to step forward and fright for those they loved. The laugher of their enemy filled and echoed throughout the area.

Mutou Yuugi was the first to reach his place, followed by the other two at the same time. He hated to admit but all three of them were losing, he was sure that the crazy man who claimed this was for the good of the future was cheating, some of their cards were failing as they flipped their switches.

"This guy is cheating!" Yuki Judai screams as he turns to the two of his right while pointing to the once masked man, "How does he keep rewriting our cards moves?!"

"It could be," Fudo Yusei speaks out loudly from the middle of Yuugi and Judai, "That his Duel Disk Systel is over recognising cards from his period and controlling ours."

"But wait!" Judai shouts lifting up one leg and stamping it to the ground to let out a piece of his angry, "That means we were doomed from the start!"

Paradox who had been laughing wildly the whole time they were talking, stops and allows a slow smirk to creep onto his lips. Looking down on all three he sneered at them.

"Did you really think you could win against someone who knows your moves," Paradox booms down at them, "I have studied you all! I know the rules and some of your cards are out dated!"

"So you never planned on having a fair battle?" Yami no Yuugi hisses through Yuugi's teeth, the King of Games eyes flicked between purple and red. "One thing I hate is a cheater in a game!"

"Me cheating? I am following my own rules." Paradox draws out as he laughs loudly again, once they subsides he glares at Yuugi, "And so what if I left a little piece of detail out when explaining. What are you going to do about it?"

"Before any game," Yuugi says lightly trying to force back the raging person that lived in his head, "You should make the things clear with understanding, or at less let us a something to learn from."

"Yuugi!" Judai shouts never taking his eyes away from the man, "This guy is not going to listen! I say we go all out!"

"I agree!" Yusei cries out loudly as he breaks away from the group running to grab his motorbike; Paradox simply stares at the pair as the Duel Monster disappear from their sights.

"You are too late!" Paradox screams out laughing as suddenly the red misty area faded leaving behind building that were melting into dark nothingness.

"How about we go to a place," Yami no Yuugi growls out from within Yuugi, there was a small shine forming in the centre of "That no matter what your little computer says, the shadows have the last say?"

"What?" Paradox asks as he lifts an eyebrow, however he viewed this as an empty threat.

"This world may be lost," Yami no Yuugi utters softy but his voice seemed to carry to everyone's eyes as if he had his mouth to their ears, "But this time is not the start of the Games. You claim you know about this Game, let me tell you, this is not the start!"

Suddenly light poured out from the puzzle that was around Yuugi's neck, it completely covered over the teen's body and engulfed him; the white hot light came growing stronger and stronger, soon Judai was caught up in it, followed by Yusei and his bike.

Paradox watches as the three Duellist vanish from in front of him, watches as that same light grew bigger and came to where he was. His light brown eyes widen in horror as he saw his System below and his Duel Disk break and shatter.

XD ~ DX

"….mou hitori no boku ..." Were the first words the escaped Yuugi's lips, squeezing his eyes tighten he then slowly opens them. Everything was grey, drain of all colour like he been sleeping right under the sun for way to long.

Rolling onto his side with his head facing the ground, Yuugi vomited the contains of his stomach. Breathing hard he could feel it dribbling off of his low lip and chin but made no move to wipe it away as he in a daze managed to get up and sit on his legs.

"Mou hitori no boku?" Yuugi calls out light yet his voice was barely heard even to his own ears. Blinking he glances around and sees nothing but sand hills. As his dizziness began fading the colour returns to his sight, however his surrounds were all near enough the same colour, pure blue skies and golden sands, the different shades of shadows of the hills were the only thing that give Yuugi a sense of dimension and scale.

It took him all his power to bring one leg out from under himself and stand it up, he folding his upper body on that knee he pushes upwards and shakenly stand. Blinking at this strange place he wondered just what his other half had done in his angry.

"Hot..." Yuugi moans out a little, feeling was returning to his numb body and the only thing that stood out to him the most, was how amazingly hot it was. The sun above him was setting his skin on fire...

Glancing down Yuugi now notices that his Duel Disk was gone, his Puzzle was gone and so were his Cards. Panic gripped his heart at thought of his cards missing gazing around the general area he was in, he could not see his beloved cards anywhere!

A sound made him turn, moving towards the many voices he stares downwards at lots of people moving together as one group. It was an army of some sort, however it looked right out of a history based movie.

"Oi!" Yuugi shouts giving their attention, he bought his arms over his head and waved at them, "Oi!"A person broke away from the main group on horse back and hurried to where he was, right after three others followed the one.

"I need help!" Yuugi cries to the first person who reaches him, "My cards have been stolen!"

"What are 'cards'?" The deep voice asks from under the hood of the cloak he was wearing, "And should you not be more worried about the fact that you have no clothes on?"

"Clothes?" Yuugi asks as he quickly looks down, "My clothes are gone too!"

A snort of amusement came from under the hood, the person waves a finger and suddenly two men were standing behind him. Forcing on the reigns the hooded man made the horse move, Yuugi was now be dragged by the two men; they had taken their arms and shoved them under his armpits and lifted him up, the tips of his toes run over the burning sands.

'Clothes...of course, should have been the first thing to notice.' Yuugi thinks as he let himself he carried along, he was still far to weak to run away nor was it thinking cleanly, '...and even if I did, he did not know where to go.'

Yuugi was carried all the way to a strange float, many men were under it holding it up with all their strength. It had a roof that was being held up by four pillows, he could made out a chair right in the centre.

The thing was lowered and the men who were holding it moved to one side and bowed their heads down to the one seated. The one walked out from under the shadows of the roof and stare at Yuugi.

"It is you!" Mou hitori no boku breathes out as he rushes down the 'steps', which were some poor men's backs. "You are the one I been dreaming about this pass season!"

"There you are!" Yuugi says with a bright smile and easily slips from the ones holding him grasp, having been used to this kind of hold from the many bullies, he walks over to the darker half, "I was looking for you!"

"You have been looking for me? Listen me, why?" Yami no Yuugi, mouhitori no boku, nameless Pharaoh replies proudly, he raises a hand holding back those around them who was ready to attack the stranger.

"Of course, why wouldn't I look for my other half!" Yuugi answers with smile, standing before his darkness; it was then all of Yuugi's dizziness faded and he began think rightly again. Yami was standing in front of him, solid and firm, wearing odd clothing; the other's skin was brown, his sharp eyes were red in colour, which normally only happened when he tapped into his powers.

"Other half?" Yami repeats as he steps closer to a now confused Yuugi, "Other half?"

"Yes...," Yuugi says as his mind was screaming at him, trying to give him answers, "Where are the others?"

"Others?" Yami asks his pleased look turned to a sour one, "Who else is what you?"

"Judai and Yusei were frighting by my side," Yuugi explains as he tilts his head, knowing now that this was not his mou hitori no boku but the person who he was before, he was in the past where Yami was Pharaoh, "The enemy also fell."

"The enemy..." The nameless Pharaoh hisses out, he turns to a near by person, "Robe him." Someone was already there, placing a heavy but cool robe over his shoulders. The nameless turns on his heels, a light hand touch Yuugi's back ushering him along behind him.

Yuugi found himself sitting on some kind of pillow next to the seat where Yami sat, he became very aware what was going on. Yuugi knew that he had neither his cards nor Duel Disk, meaning the others did not have them; he was half aware of the Shadow Games that took place at these times, meaning that he and the others had to follow whatever rules that were set at this time, without question. Another thing Yuugi was well aware all, these games at this time were deadly, more deadly than the watered down Shadow Games of his day.

'But mou hitori no boku has place us all on even ground,' Yuugi thinks as he stands and comes closer to the Yami was this age, he leans over and touches the Puzzle, 'And we all have to become familiar with these rules of the game.'

Red eyes stares at the other, feeling a strange brotherly love growing inside his chest. This feeling Atem over had around very close family members. The Pharaoh was letting someone touch the treasure, those around them there looking on in pure shock.

"There is still time to save our future." Yuugi said as he peels his eyes away from his Puzzle, "We must find the other two."


	5. Dark Game

Yuugi ducks as the axehead comes flying towards his head, missing it by inches. His puzzle hit the ground sending the sound of the metal striking against marble floor throughout the overly large hallway.

A golden light shone bright from the puzzle, Yuugi's purple eyes was replaced by blood red. Those red eyes narrowed darkly towards the one who did the throwing.

"You tried to kill my partner!" Yami no Yuugi hisses through his teeth, angry came off of him in waves.

"It was an mistake!" Honda shouts backing away from the mad soul that lived inside his classmate Yuugi, "I was only meant to scare Yuugi, the axe was weak, it came off!" As if to prove his point Honda tossed the axe's staff to the ground in front to the darkness that seem to grow.

"And why was you scaring my partner?" Yami no Yuugi says darkly, no mercy was in his eyes even for someone who Yuugi thought as a friend. The darker form of Yuugi slowly began walking forward, towards the cowering teen. A strange light appears upon Yuugi's forehead, right between the eyes and he rose a hand and held it palm facing Honda.

"No please! I was trying to talk to you!" Honda screams still backing away until his back came to be against the cold walls, "We needed Yuugi to feel fear to do so! The axehead was never meant to come off!"

Honda was covered in a ray of light and vanished.

"That was about a year ago..." Honda says with a sigh as he gazes around his house he been living in for the passed year, "Who would have thought that Yami no Yuugi sent Yuugi's friends and enemies souls into Yuugi's favouite computer game to play with them..."

"So how do we get out!" Jonouchi cries out as he slams his hands down on the table and stands up, hovering over the brown haired teen, "You're just going to sit there! What's Yuugi doing letting that guy free to mess around?!"

Jonouchi was the newest member to fall into the world that Yami no Yuugi had made with the power of the shadows. After all, Yuugi had asked for friends to be with him and play.

"I've known Yuugi the longest." Anzu the very first person to fall into the shadowy game pit, "I doubt he is fully aware of what is happening, if he did he would have done something by now."

"Yeah," Honda nods in agreement, "Yuugi knows something is wrong, he just can't work out what."

"But there's one thing I don't get." Jonouchi says calmly down slightly, turning to Honda,"You said you've been here a year right, but the dates not add up. That was last month's date you given me."

Anzu and Honda looks to which other with wide eyes.

"Time could move differently here." Anzu thinks aloud, she give him a sad smile, "I have been here for three years, but time does seem odd when Yuugi comes." The door opens and in comes a blue haired girl smiling sweetly at everyone, she held a basket of flowers, "And Miho-chan came here just after Honda."

"This is bad," Jonouchi says as he looks around at the house that looks to real for comfort, "We have to get out of here, we have to tell Yuugi!"

"It could be worst." Another came, turning they all looked at Yuugi's grandfather, "We could have ended up like Yami no Bakura's victims. They all are lifeless dolls of stare at a door all day, we can live almost normally."

"Yeah," Honda says with a nod, looking over to Miho with red cheeks, "Here we can eat, drink and do everything..."

"The only thing we can't do is talk to Yuugi about what this place is." Anzu warns firmly Jonouchi, "Yuugi thinks this is all a dream. If you even try and give him hints, Pharaoh will not be pleased."

"Pharaoh?" Jonouchi asks blinking in confusion.

"That is what Yami no Yuugi likes to be called." Yuugi's grandfather says with a sigh, "You must be careful Jonouchi, Yuugi will be here soon to play."

Suddenly the door opens Yuugi walks in wearing his school uniform, he grins happily when he notices Jonouchi standing there. The smaller teen rushes over there with tearful eyes at the sight of his friend.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yuugi cries out as he threw his arms around the taller, hiding his face into the other's chest.

Yuugi half knew what was happening, however he was powerless to stop Yami no Yuugi from doing these things, he did reason that if he completed the quest of the game and won against the evil of the land then everyone would return to their world.


	6. Dark Power #1

Yuugi glances darkly at the uncompleted Sennen Puzzle, it sat in the centre of his room almost mocking him as the gold twinkled against the light of his desk lamp. There was a thin piece of rope tied to every piece that laid out.

"This Sennen Puzzle is meant to give the user powers of darkness!" Yuugi cries out an insane glint shone in his eyes as he came forward and finished pouring the salt on the floor of his bedroom, completing the round circle it made for his ceremony; he had been preparing for this all week and now the time had arrived.

"Soon! Soon I will use the dark powers to get revenge on everyone!" Yuugi spat out enraged by where his own thoughts were taking him, memories of his hellish high school life flashed before his eyes.

"They'll be sorry!" Yuugi hisses out, he focused solely on the Puzzle, "They'll be sorry!"

Yuugi felt tears forming in his eyes, as he remembers. Over the passed three years he had been bullied badly; not just by students but his teachers as well. Others were guilty of knowing and not reaching out.

Yuugi could not take it any more, it could not understand why they were doing this in the first place. Do they enjoy his severe pain, enjoy seeing his bloody and beaten body? They hit him so hard once he could not walk for a week without limping.

Closing his eyes he moans out, no one cared about him. No one notices him crying out for help. And when he did, they would turn away from him. Once he amused the thought of running far far away, of course this would only cause pain to the only one who truly loved him, his grandfather.

Opening his eyes, the purple there had become almost black. Rage, angry, hate, pain filled them. Yuugi laughs out loud, the laugher over took him and he began hysteria.

"Blind this together!" Yuugi shouts at the circle, "Give me the power made them sorry!"

The overhead lights suddenly flicked on and Yuugi turned blinking towards his grandfather who was tapping his feet while crossing his arms over his chest, the pointed look on his face told him he was in trouble.

"Yuugi its one in the morning!" Sugoroku says in annoyance, "Can't you do that when its light out?"

"Ah, sure Grandpa." Yuugi answers with a sigh as he stands up and walks over to his bed, the old man waited for the teen to crawl under the covers before turning off the lights.

"Goodbye Yuugi, remember you have to get up early in the morning." Sugoroku said as he walks out the door and hold the door's handle as he slowly shuts it, "You are graduating."

"I know Grandpa," Yuugi replies with a smiles, knowing that his three years of hell was at last over, "Good night."

"Good night." Sugoroku said as the door shut right up.

Yuugi smiles to himself as he tucked himself further in the covers, he was overall a happy person who never let the horrible things he suffered to let him get him down. He did have his moments, like right now, but it was hoping to just get on with it.

"They'll be sorry when I am living a happy live doing the things I love to do," Yuugi says to his empty room, "No one can take my happiness away but myself. You just watch me! I am going to become a good adult!"

As Yuugi fall asleep he failed to notice the puzzle he had been trying to complete for the passed eleven years was whole of the floor in the middle of the room.

 


	7. Dark Power #2 ... or is it take two?

 

  
In a candle lit room a fifteen year old boy stood; the large thick red candles were in a circle in a clear space in the centre of his room, and on every safe surface there were smaller thinner candles, giving the place a dark gloomy atmosphere.

Mutou Yuugi slowly walks around the candles pouring a white substance as he went, purple eyes stare dully through his bangs and at the uncompleted Sennen Puzzle that he had sat in the middle of his circle; as the light flickered the gold twinkled at him almost mockingly.

Yuugi black mop of hair covered his eyes, it fell passed his shoulders onto his dark green hoodie jumper, he wore baggy black and red jogging pants that gave him the appearance of being smaller than what he was.

The teen comes to a halt, he glances over his handy work and nods; after right years of trying and failing to complete the puzzle he was at last using a much different way. He had tied which piece of the puzzle with a think white cotton string that was socked in his blood, then he laid it out in his circle.

"This Sennen Puzzle is meant to give the user powers of darkness!" Yuugi cries out an insane glint shone in his eyes, he came forward and finished pouring the salt on the floor of his bedroom, completing the round circle it made for his ceremony; he had been preparing for this all week and now the time had arrived.

"Soon! Soon I will use the dark powers to get revenge on everyone!" Yuugi spat out enraged by where his own thoughts were taking him, memories of his hellish junior high school life flashed before his eyes.

"They'll be sorry!" Yuugi hisses out, he focused solely on the Puzzle,

"They'll be sorry!" Yuugi felt tears forming in his eyes, he remembers. Over the passed three years he had been bullied badly; not just by students but his teachers as well. Others were guilty of knowing and not reaching out. Yuugi could not take it any more, it could not understand why they were doing this in the first place.

He refused to let his high school life be the same, refused to have the next three years repeat itself. Yuugi blinks there was a strange throbbing behind his eyes. Shaking his head he bends down to his knees, almost blindly grabbing the puzzle, needing to complete, it had been the only thing that kept him sane. As he touched piece after piece he wonders.

'Do they enjoy his severe pain, enjoy seeing his bloody and beaten body?' Yuugi cries out in his mind, 'They hit him so hard once he could not walk for a week without limping.' Yuugi stops he was dimly aware he was referring to himself as a third person, he did this when he wanted to detached himself from what was happening.

Closing his eyes he moans out, no one cared about him. “No one notices him crying out for help. And when he did, they would turn away from him.”Yuugi continues on this time uttering the words under his breathe, 'Once he amused the thought of running far far away, of course this would only cause pain to the only one who truly loved him, his grandfather.'

Opening his eyes, the purple there had become almost black.

Rage, angry, hate, pain filled them. Yuugi laughs out loud, the laugher over took him and he began hysteria. "Blind this together!" Yuugi shouts at the circle, "Give me the power made them sorry!"

The overhead lights suddenly flicked on and Yuugi turned blinking towards his grandfather who was tapping his feet while crossing his arms over his chest, the pointed look on his face told him he was in trouble.

"Yuugi its one in the morning!" Sugoroku says in annoyance, "Can't you do that when tomorrow, during the day?"

"Ah, sure Grandpa." Yuugi answers with a sigh as he stands up and walks over to his bed, the old man waited for the teen to crawl under the covers before turning off the lights.

"Goodnight Yuugi, remember you have to get up early in the morning." Sugoroku said as he walks out the door and hold the door's handle as he slowly shuts it, "You are graduating from junior high school and starting high school in a couple of weeks."

"I know Grandpa," Yuugi replies with a smiles, knowing that his three years of hell was at last over, and three more was yet to come, "Good night."

"Good night." Sugoroku said again as the door shut right up. Yuugi smiles to himself as he tucked himself further in the covers, he was overall a happy person who never let the horrible things he suffered to let him get him down. He did have his moments, like right now, but it was hoping to just get on with it.

"They'll be sorry when I am living a happy live doing the things I love to do," Yuugi says to his empty room,

"No one can take my happiness away but myself. You just watch me! I am going to become a good adult!" Yuugi closes his eyes and imaged a large metal door, he took of the pain and hate he felt towards those who wronged him and threw it inside, closing it up and placing cold iron chains around it. As soon as he let go of that rage he relaxed into his bed.

As Yuugi fall asleep he failed to notice the puzzle he had been trying to complete for the passed eight years was whole of the floor in the middle of the room.

XXX

Mutou Yuugi was an genius, who had an over active brain; the reason grandfather fused him with studying and gaming was to keep him growing bored. The young man had no one like himself to talk who could keep up with his line of thinking, but he knew used to this and learnt how to appear like everyone else. This lead his grandfather to believe he was just fine.

Yuugi was growing bored. The teen had no let out. And games he played was now failing to keep his mind together the older he got. Within this unique mind something interesting was happening. Like how Yuugi learnt to lock his most deepest agonies, he was learning how to lock away the boredom; however this was forming into another half, another thinking half. A part of Yuugi unused brain began thinking and plotting.

Slowly it gave the ability to work out for itself to move its body while its other slept.

Purple eyes open. It was early morning. Turning its head it glances over at the puzzle. It was odd. Last night it was the one talking, yet Yuugi was still wide awake.

It used his mouth and hands and-

Yuugi sat up in bed, the body exhausted the the mind well alert.

A strange smile forms on Yuugi's lips, he kicked the covers off and crawls out of bed. Standing he looks at the puzzle Yuugi had been working on, it had been together when they had completed it.

When Yuugi had been using all of his brain power. It moves over to their desk and takes the magazine that was there, he flicks through and found the page Yuugi had been taken a liken to. Like with the pain and hate, wishful desires was locked away.

These desires became it's desire. Yuugi wanted to have a hair cut and dry his hair, but he forcefully sealed this want because he knew his grandfather would not like it.

It growls.

Yuugi was so quick to do what others wanted but never everything for himself. Also this high school he was going to allowed dyed hair so it would be fine. Spinning around on his heels, the nameless half wonders off to see their grandfather and have a word with him.

XXX

When Yuugi woke up he was sitting up in a seat, his head felt light and refreshed. Blinking he sees a teen around his own age in front of him and smiles at the sight of the hair cut.

'Am I dreaming?' Yuugi thinks tilting his head to the side, he glances around and notices where he was. In a hair stylist. He jerks his head back round and stares at the person, an odd feeling growing in his stomach.

“You like?” The woman asked as she appears next to him with a round mirror in hand, she began to hold it up to behind his neck.


	8. The Ring!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo Bakura gets a gift from his father

Thirteen year old Ryo Bakura glances up at the tall towers made of concrete, steel and glass; he listens to the noise of the metal coffins that killed their skies honked at each other as they sat bumper to bumper. The people moved in drones down the street, most looking to the ground as they by second nature, walked through the sea of hot flesh.

The centre of the city was mad, Ryo already did not want to be there. There was no returning home now, his father had packed them up and moved them there, without speaking with them about it first.

Ryo turns to his left, holding his hand was his younger sister who was gazing around their new home, a worried expression was married on her face. Ryo squeezed her hand lightly, gaining her attention, when she looked at him he smiles kindly to her.

Amane Bakura was Ryo's younger sister only few a few minutes; they were twins who were the image of each other. Both having their mother's fair white hair, their father's deep brown eyes. Their skin was pale, much paler than those around them.

"Amane," Ryo says gently while keeping his kind smile upon his lips, "Do not worry, I will always be by your side."

"Thanks, Ryo." Amane answers forcing a sweet smile on her own lips. Amane hated her brother, he always treated her like a child who needed to be shielded from everyone and everything. Ryo moves forward pulling her along with him, they was heading towards their hired car their father just drove up in at the road side.

xxx

Ryo finishes unpacking the most important things in owned. His games. Each one he carefully went over making sure nothing was broken on the long trip, seeing all was well he stands and gazes over to the boxes that contains his clothing. He did not care much for his own looks, he would rather spend money buying games or cute dressing for his sister.

The young teen start stepping over his games that was everywhere on the floor and head for the selves and display cases that was there. The first things going up was the games and his models, which his mother and sister calls 'dolls'.

Ryo was a hard core role player and bought all the characters from every series he had. Last year he began learning how to made wooden models himself; he still needed a work, but his determination and dedication was paying off.

Carefully taken his tool out he places them to a free space on the floor then gets the largest display case. Some parts had glass there, the last thing he wanted for to break it. Settling off to work he hums happily, he could hear Amane in the other room singing loudly about freedom, which made him laugh.

"mmm... now that I think about it," Ryo mumbles to himself as he knees over the length of board, "This is the first time we ever had our own rooms..." Ryo allows a smile, while he loved his sister dearly, she always moans about his 'junk' getting in her way for her stuff. Ryo had way more belongings than she had, yet she had more clothe items.

Ryo's smile turns into a full blown grin. Yes this was freedom. While their old bedroom was very big, his new room was much bigger. Meaning he could buy bigger things! Some of the larger things he wanted he held back for Amane's sake, not he did not have to.

"Ryo!" Amane shouts lightly out from somewhere in their new overly large house. "We having take out tonight instead of cooking, come down before Mother goes out and tell her what you want."

"Okay thanks!" Ryo answers he was focus was on the task at hand, "Will do..."

"Also our new uniforms came this morning," Amane calls again, this time sounding closer. Glancing passed his semi long hair he sees her in his doorway, "Mother says to try them on before tomorrow, so if they don't fit, we can charge them before we go to school next week."

"Right." Ryo said with a nod, he gazes back down the display case was starting to take shape. Noticing she was still there, he stops to look at her with a question in his eyes.

"You're such a nerd." Amane remarks tilting her head with her normal sweet smile. Then she turn on her heels leaving a confused Ryo behind, she had never said anything like that before.

xxx

Ryo sat at his desk with a small frown, his beloved sister had been acting strange towards him ever since they came to this place. They always talked, now she rarely spoke, they always hung out, now she was quick to be else where. He understood that she had her new friends now, but she with their old friends she used to let him sit on the side lines while he played his games, she pointy told him to leave.

Sighing slightly he stands and slowly moves out of the classroom, ready to go home for the day. It had been two months since moving to this place, while he was happy with his new games and room, he was feeling a little lonely without his twin.

'Not like she ever played with me...' Ryo thinks back, he had played with his mother and father when he was home, but he barely remembers playing games with her. They mainly just talked or sat in each others presence.

The only good thing that came out of it was one, he was doing well with his model making skill and two, a new card game called Duel Monsters had been released in the shops. So far this game caught his attention and was holding it. He also was meeting new people, gamers like him, which he would only do once a year.

Ryo blinks in surprise, he made it home in record time. Their school was only a ten minute walk, but glances down at his watch it seemed it made it in five. His aching legs testifies he was walking faster and harder today.

Shaking his head he walks up the garden path, the front garden was still very bare, something he knew he and his mother would put right this coming spring. On opening the front door the first thing he sees was a large and small brown wrapped boxes.

"More stuff from Father." Ryo says with a little smile, he threads on the backs of his shoes and comes closer; their father had already gone back to work and had a habit of spending things back to them. Ryo had toys and games all over the world thanks to this.

Looking around he searches for a box with his name on it. It did not take long. It was the smallest package of the lot, picking it up he carries off to his room. As he walks he could hear the sound of metal clicking against another piece, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

Coming to his room he walks through his open door and flopped right onto the bed. He was glad to place the bed right next to door, means he could roll right out of bed and the rest of the room was for his hobbies.

Smiling at the thought of new game or toy Ryo quickly tore open the top and let the thing slid into his lap when he turned it sideways.

It was a golden ring. Dirty and pure gold, not like the cleaned and treated gold sold in. There was a triangle in the ring's centre with a eye, he knew the name of this eye at the back of his mind, but could not recall it at that moment. As he lifts it up for a closer look he hears the clicking sound from before. At the base of the ring was hanging points or spikes, he was not sure what to make of them.

An old bit of leathery rope was at the top, so without delay he gets hold of it and threw it around his neck and let the ring fell on his chest. It felt a lot lighter than it did in his hands, making him wonder why if it was just cold plated.

"How lovely!" Ryo says as he gently strokes the ring, it was cold to the touch for some reason, being gold surely it would have warmed for his body heat.

Ryo stuck his hand into the packet searching for something that he knew was there. Taking his hand out he brings with it a folded piece of paper.

"'Dear Ryo,'" Ryo reads aloud, "'This Sennen Ring is said to be over 5,000 years old and was used during games in Egypt. Since I know your love for game, I thought this would like a good edition to your growing collection of anything game related. ~Father."

Ryo smiles as he gazes down at the ring, it felt good on him, he wondered what his classmate would think. And Amane. It that thought of his twin something twist inside of him, an odd pain in his heart.

Gritting his teeth he rubs a hand over his chest where the pain was, it felt like someone was poking his heart with a needle. Feeling uncomfortable in his own skin he stands and hurries out of his room, rushes down the hallway to the bathroom. He throws open the door and drives for toilet, there he vomited.

Once the contains of his stomach was gone he slowly stands and grabs the loo roll, dazedly wiping around his mouth. Moaning softy he wanders out and fall over the sink, turning the taps he bends right over and takes some in his mouth. Rising himself up he spits the water out and takes a look at himself in the mirror overhanging the sink.

As face was pale. Ryo had pale skin anyway, but now he looked like death warmed up. For a moment he did not see his brown eyes, just for one second he saw cold icy blue eyes glaring at him.

"What was that?" Ryo asks his reflection, knowing that he would not get a reply.


	9. (MPD)

Mutou Yuugi glances out of the window, the leafs of the trees had completely charged to oranges and reds now, the coldest in the winds carried them around the sports field below. A voice calling his name caused him to take his eyes away from the dancing leafs and sees the old pilot staring at him with raised eyebrows.

The young man smiles and looks towards the blackboard hoping the 'teacher' would continue with his training session.

It had been four years since he could to this place, his parents claiming he was sick in the head. The mad old pilot taught the younger inmates, because that was what they was, prisoners to this place.

Yuugi knew he was not mad for most of the time, could not it be helped that an spirit lived into his mind and liked to play games with others? No one ever saw it like that.

They told him he simply had multiple personality disorder (MPD) or commonly called schizophrenia by some who don't understand fully the depth of which this took.

"Don't listen to him," Yami said frowning at the 'pilot', the much paler version of himself glares darkly at the older man with deeper purple eyes than Yuugi's, "the man is crazy I saw him drinking from his boot."

"But he does have some interesting things to say," Atem comments as he lazes over Yuugi shoulders, this one looked just like Yami however he had rich tanned skin with deep red coloured eyes and spoke with a heavy accent.

Both of Yuugi's personalties was nothing like him; Yami seemed older and wiser in some ways but was cruel and uncaring for others, he only seemed to like Yuugi and indifferent towards Atem. Atem appeared to cared mainly for himself and was lazy in some ways but in other ways he proved himself to be a leader. He give off that he did not like Yuugi or Yami, but flops and fusses all over them whenever he is given the chance.

"You two are weird." Yuugi says with a heavy sigh, gaining him looks from his other inmates. Bowing his head low he went completely red.


	10. Unknown

**Water**..  _Fire_..  **Ice**.. _Flames_..  **Cold**..  _Hot.._ **Falling**..  _Running_..  **Silent.**.  _Screaming_..  **Coughing**..  _Chocking_..  **Peace**..  _Fear_..

Hikari Yuki sat up with a sudden intake of breath, then panting he stares wildly at his surroundings. Feeling sweat pouring from his temples, he quickly swipes it away, while trying to think where he was. Blinking he realized that he was in his boyfriend's house.

Sighing Yuki glances towards the clock, it was ten past nine at night and if Yuki wanted to get to work then he would have to leave without seeing his boyfriend.

Standing Yuki hisses slightly as blood started returning to his legs when he rolls to brings them out from under him; he had seated himself in front of the coffee table, head resting on there with his legs folded under.

"Atem where are you?" Yuki asks as he wobbles over to the settee and flops down waiting for the 'pins and needles' to fade.

Yami Atem had been Yuki's boyfriend for the past year, they met two years ago when Atem saved Yuki's life after falling into the frozen river that went around their small town. Yuki had smashed his skull in both front and both, with no memories of who he was and where he came from, Yuki clung to his hero.

'I can understand the dreams about the water and ice...' Yuki thinks as he stands up without pain, 'But fire? Where does this come in?'

Walking towards the door he knew it was time to go; he worked as a night cleaner in a hotel just outside of town. Even though he looked young without any form of ID Yuki could not go to school, but he manages to get a small flat and buy his own clothes.

In the hallway, Yuki blinked at himself in the mirror, he tried his hardest to look like the one he loved. Wearing his hair in the same manner, buying the same style clothes, also wearing makeup under his eyes. With spiky red hair with a golden fringe, the leather clothes he finds he liked were never band new got them off the internet, also he wore the red contacts as close to Atem's true colour.

Truth be told Yuki needed to wear glasses, so poured his money into contacts with a prescription. Most of his money was poured into things only for Atem, never for Yuki. He barely even lifted a finger when Atem and his friends tried to find out where he could have come from, he was not local.

Every time Yuki felt something in his mind returning he quickly blocked it out, it was like he did not want to remember something. There was a nagging lately, a small press deep within, softly speaking unknown secrets concerning things he could not understand.

"Now I remember!" Yuki cries out with a smile, "Atem is with Jonouchi-kun! Because someone switched places with him!"

Yuki pouts as he walks into the hallway and grabs his leather jacket, it was a cold night. It was a night like these that force his mind to scream rather than those soft words. Blinking he removes those thoughts and cast his mind over to Atem, the only thing that kept him from going insane; it was getting harder and harder to see his beloved. Did not help that there was a little slut hanging all over him.

'Atem never says anything...' Yuki thinks sadly as he opens the front door and steps into the freezing cold air.

 **Water**..  _Fire_..  **Ice**.. _Flames_..  **Cold**..  _Hot.._ **Falling**..  _Running_..  **Silent.**.  _Screaming_..  **Coughing**..  _Chocking_..  **Peace**..  _Fear_..

Yuki gasps loudly as he jumps back in fear, hugging the wall. He was unsure what caused the reaction in him, glancing around his tiny cold flat there was nothing out of place. The TV was still blaring out with the newsreader talking, his bills were placed on the floor.

'What had I meant doing?' Yuki asks himself as he takes a deep shaky breath, "Looking through my bills, half listening to the news."

Yuki moves over to the screen the only thing that could have made him see those strange images. Kaiba Seto was being mentioned, something about a new release in the gaming world.

"Gaming …." Yuki said in a small voice, he fell on his knees hard, his chest began to tighten as smoke that was not there filled his vision, " _NoIdontwanttoremember_."

Yuki sucks in a deep breath through his nose and blows out his mouth, he forced his mind to sees those red eyes, the eyes of the one who saved him from the deep dark cold waters. Slowly he turns to the small single sofa, there was a small box.

This box held his gift for Atem, a gold ring.

Yuki had spent the whole year working extra to buy the thing, he could only hope that Atem was like it. Jumping up Yuki rushes over grabbing the box he ran to his front door, he knew where Atem would be.

 **Water**.. Turn .. _Fire_.. … Face.. **Ice**..Down _….Flames_.. Attack..  **Cold**.. Defence ..  _Hot.. S_ acrifice  **Falling**.. Trap...  _Running_.. Magic..  **Silent.**. Spell..  _Screaming_.. Your ... **Coughing**..Move..  _Chocking_.. Card...  **Peace**.. Cheater...  _Fear_..

Yuki broke out of his daze. Glancing over to where Atem stood with his friends,Mazaki Anzu, Jonouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Otogi Ryugi. They were all laughing about something, causing him to smile, it had been a while since Atem smiled around him.

Yuki turns his gaze back to the shop that made him feel faint, it was a game shop and in its display case was a card game called Duel Monsters. The sight of cards had made new images to appear in his mind; he had heard the name Duel Monsters before. Otogi Ryugi talked about it a lot, but Yuki simply walked away; no he never went near Atem when Otogi was there.

Shaking his head Yuki gripped the box tightly in his hand, he then walks forward away from the game shop, across the road and into the part where they had gathered.

"Atem!" Yuki greets loudly making them all turn, they all seemed to moan at the sight of him.

"Hikari." Atem said with a nod, he was no longer laughing, he was frowning deeply looking very displeased.

"Atem, I have something for you!" Yuki says completely paying no attention to the look, he held out the small box for him to take.

"Thank you, but I really don't want it." Atem replied seemingly uncomfortable, "Hikari, I told you before, you're not my boyfriend, we are not dating. Please, just leave us alone."

"Oh, you want me to open it?" Yuki asks his bright smile never disappearing from his face. Yuki opens the box and holds it up to Atem's face, who turns away. "A gold ring! You like gold!"

"I do, but I can't take it." Atem said with a heavy sigh, his friends behind looked ready to step in, "Listen, I'm happy you like me and-"

"I'm happy I like you too!" Yuki cries out joyfully as he continues holding up the ring for the other to take.

"Hikari! I'm dating Anzu!" Atem at last roars, his eyes showed that he could no longer take it any more, it had been kind to the boy for the last two years since he dragged him from the river and breathed life out into him, "Not you! Please stop this now!"

"Anzu..." Yuki says as he gazing behind at thered-faced young woman, "That's funny... Nice jok-"

"Its not a joke." Jonouchi cuts in coming up his fists balled at his sides, "Atem and Anzu have been dating! The only reason they never said anything was 'cause they were afraid that you would've done something to her!"

"Huh?" Yuki cries out blinking as he tilts his head, "What are you talking about?" his head began to spin, 'Leave it, we have overstayed our welcome.' A almost horse voice says softy, 'No more. We can find another to lean our broken heart and mind on.'

"Anzu is going to have Atem's kid this summer-" Jonouchi continues his rant without Yuki really hearing.

"WHAT?!" Yuki screams knocking that voice to the back to the pit of darkness where it belonged, "Now! That's a joke! How do you know that it's even Atem's?!"

Anzu let out a gasp, covering her mouth as tears form. Jonouchi grips his teeth and steps closer, while Honda and Otogi stalks towards. Atem got there first. With enraged narrowed eyes he rises his fist and stuck Yuki across his jaw making him go flying.

On the snow filled ground Yuki slowly brings a hand up and touches the side of his face. Blood fell from his slit lip, he blinks at the bright red against the whitest of the snow.

_**Turn. Face. Down … Attack.. Defence . Sacrifice... Trap... Magic... Spell...Move.. Card.. Cheater..** _

Kaiba!

 _ **Fire**  _ **..** _**Flames**  _ **..** _**Hot..** _ **..** _**Running**  _ **.. ..** _**Screaming**  _ **.. ..** _**Chocking**  _ **.. .** _**Fear**  _ **..**

Grandpa!

 _ **Water**  _ _..._   _ **Ice**  _ _.._ _ **Cold**  _ _.._ _ **Falling**  _ _.._ _ **Silent.**  _ _. ..._   _ **Coughing**  _ _..._ _ **Peace**  _ _.._

Atem...

Yuki quickly looked up and stares at Atem being held back by Jonouchi and Honda, while Otogi talked to Anzu. Jumping to his feet he dared his luck some more.

"I work night as a cleaner for the White Horse Hotel!" Yuki screams at the tops of his lungs, he points towards the young woman, "Every week  _she_  comes in with a different man!"

Atem let out a roar pulling away from the pair. Anzu was staring at him through between fingers, her mouth was slightly open and her blue eyes was wide.

"Just get of here!" Otogi shouts looking like he wanted to punch Yuki as well, "You're not welcome here any more!"

Hikari Yuki blinks at them, he turns and runs for home.

 _ **Turn. Face. Down Attack. Defence. Sacrifice. Trap. Magic. Spell. Move. Card. Cheater.**_ Kaiba.  _ **Fire**_ **.** _ **Flames. Hot. Running**_ **.** _ **Screaming**_ **.** _ **Chocking**_ **.** _ **Fear**_ **.** Grandpa **.** _ **Water**_ _._ _ **Ice**_ _._ _ **Cold**_ _._ _ **Falling.**_ _ **Silent.**_ _ **Coughing**_ _._ _ **Peace**_ _._ Hikari Yuki.

'Hikari Yuki. No, Mutou Yuugi.' Yuugi thinks, he sat in a place that had been his home for the pass two years. 'I remember... I remember everything.'

The eighteen year old Mutou Yuugi, known as the King Of Games, had just won the forth Duel Monster Challenge which happened during off peak Deal Monster Tournaments. The last challenger claimed Yuugi had cheated in the middle of the match.

Knowing that he did nothing wrong Yuugi kept silent, however, the news about the King Of Games being a cheater circulated faster than the truth could come out. There was talk of him being banned from all future tournaments.

Haters came to his home and set fire to it while he and his grandfather was inside. Yuugi managed to reached his grandfather, tried to help him. But it was too late, the ceiling gave in on top. He ran. Aimlessly wandering the street, getting on and off trains without being glanced at. Yuugi's mind snapped. His grandfather and games were his life, he could not live without one of them and both had been taken away.

He did not know how long he travelled before ending up in the small town. Yuugi stripped himself of clothes and let himself fall into the frozen river below.

Yami Atem saved him. Then teen became his rock as Yuugi shut down his own mind, the whack to the head helped with that.

"I was obsessed!" Yuugi hisses and moans to himself as he walks to his laptop and turns it on, "What was I thinking! I am not like that!"

Yuugi found a photo of himself on the internet, there was the small teen black hair hung down his shoulders, thick glasses hid his round face, baggy clothes gave him the appearance of him being smaller than he was.

Mutou Yuugi would never dye, style or cut his hair, wear contact nor leather. He would not go out of his way to be with other people unless they were a gamer like him. But he went to Atem, talked to Atem, cooked and cleaned for the younger teen.

"Younger..." Yuugi moans out as his mind reminded him of his real age, he was eighteen when he left and came here, Atem was fifteen when they met and was seventeen now. "I am a twenty old year...stalking a seventeen year old... and a  _ **boy**_  at that!"

Yuugi starts reading through the net pages, trying to find out what happened after he left, what he had missed in the gaming world.

"I like leather..." Yuugi suddenly says surprising himself, he laughs and smiles. "Might still wear it. And why not? Think as this as a new Yuugi."

Yuugi smiles as he continues his task of information gathering, he was glad he had not lost his touch when he hack into Kaiba Corps'. main computer. As smile drops slightly as he notices it was a little to easy, meaning Kaiba left it open for him to enter in.

Pausing to think he takes a slightly different route.

"'I am coming home.'" Yuugi leaves a message for his old friend and rival to find, "'See you soon.'" Yuugi grins as he turns his attention to the sales of his leather clothing. He needed money to return to Domino City.

 _**Trap. Defence. Sacrifice. Move.** _ **Attack.**

Mutou Yuugi blinks at down the train rail wondering just when the 'midnight' train was going to get there. It was 12:25am there was no reports of the trains running late, but then again it was snowing down hard.

Yuugi looked a lot different since last week. He had cut his hair the front as well he only had his small curl that fell in the centre, he had dry it all dark purple even that golden curl, stopped wearing the red contact and bought some nice glasses that did not hid again his face, his true eyes colour shone out. He still wore his leather, only just without all the added stuff Atem piled on. He had simply black leather pants, with a tight black leather vest which was hidden under a overly large woollen dark blue jumper.

It was an odd mix between the old Yuugi and the Yuugi he become. He liked how he came out after his mental breakdown.

Yuugi hears the train coming before he sees it, grabbing his small suitcase with his favourite pieces of leather and boots and readjusting his backpack he walks forwards. These things he carried were the only things he owned now, everything else he sold off.

'I hope I have not to mess Atem's life up completely...' Yuugi thinks as he bites on his lower lip, he knew that were was no used worrying over it, the best thing he could do was not appear in front of him again, 'Atem is strong. He will live a good happy life... hope he notices how Anzu is...'

The trains suddenly was there, he had not been paying attention and it sneaked up on him. The doors opened and he quickly walked through, wanted to get home to rebuild his real life.

'I left a note...' Yuugi thinks as he finds a seat, there was many to choose from the empty train. Yuugi had found his way back into Atem's house, left the key copy he made and a piece of paper.

The note read: 'Atem. I am sorry. Be happy. Goodbye. Hikari. ' And that was all, after thinking long and hard Yuugi was wondering if he done the right thing leaving it. Could have freaked him out. Yuugi knew it would him now that he was thinking clearly.

"Its fine." Yuugi tell himself with a firm nod, he puts his backpack to the side of himself and opening it began taking out his laptop, "Atem knows I'm gone now."

Yuugi watches the town fade through the cold window, leaving the place he lived and grow up in over the course of those two years. Yuugi gazes over the laptop and taps into Kaiba's computers again.

Kaiba had made a sister site solely focused on the gaming world. And over the last week Yuugi found out many things thanks to that, Kaiba had posted the whole outworking of how there was no way Mutou Yuugi could have cheated during that duel. Also he had found the people who burned his home down and murdered his grandfather, they were in jail for life it seemed.

Yuugi's title did not get pass on to Kaiba the next tournament, because Kaiba refused to join. A person who simply went by the name 'Jun' currently held the title 'King Of Games'.

"Just you wait, Jun-kun." Yuugi vows as he gazes over the pages, not noticing maddest in his purple eyes, "I shall reclaim my title as 'King'." settling back he closes his eyes, 'This is good. A goal. I don't think I am 100% just yet.'

A noise on his laptop made him blink and glance around, he was dozing. Looking at the screen he sees had a chat window had sprung up. Yuugi glances at his hands thinking he knocked the buttons, but they was on his side.

A smaller window appeared and he saw his own face staring back at him, suddenly the larger chat window fuzzed. Kaiba's face appeared.

"Kaiba-kun, that was kind of creepy." Yuugi admits as he stares at him, the laptop had a build wedcam and mic.

"Where the hell are you?" Kaiba snaps as glares at his rival.

"On a train, be in Tsurt City station in about two hours." Yuugi answers a little grateful that Kaiba was still the same towards him. They had been in school together since they both could remember, always playing games, chess, Go, Duel Monster, any game they played against each other.

"I will meet you there. You better have a darn good reason for being missing two blinking well years." Kaiba growls out as he leans back in his seat, Yuugi out see large windows in the background, so he knew Kaiba was in his office. "I swear if you disappear from there, I will hunt you down for the kill!"

"Sure." Yuugi says with a bright smile, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

Kaiba snorts through his nose and switches the link off. Yuugi covers his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

''Darn'? 'blinking well'?' Yuugi thinks as knowing why Kaiba was not f-ing and blinding, 'His little brother must have been in ear shot.'

Mutou Yuugi closes his eyes and leans back, knowing that he would have to tell everything about his little trip out of his mind. Kaiba will bring in some of the best doctors, just to make sure he was up for playing again.

"I want to play a game." Yuugi says the words he had not let himself say for two years, he mourned his grandfather within his own mind. "Play a good game."


	11. Known

Mutou Yuugi smiles as he sits on his knees in front of the AC with his eyes closed. The cool air blow from the box on the wall and kept him sane during the scorching heat of the summer's sun. He could no longer take hot weather and even though winter almost ended as life as well as fire, he much rather be cold than hot.

Opening his eyes he turns and glances around the empty living room of his home, he thought he heard something. Smiling fondly at the place he lowers his eyes to the ground, silently thanking Kaiba for everything he did for him while he was away.

Kaiba had bought his plot where Mutou Game Shop once stood, also the bought the surrounded land plot. On one side was a large game shop, the name 'New Game' and at the back further away was a house that was separated from the shop, unlike the last shop he lived in where both was joined.

Standing he wanders over to his huge double sofa and stares at the place he had been living for the last six months; he returned during winter, it was summer now. The house was a good size, just a little too big for Yuugi living alone.

Kaiba had surprisingly handed over all rights to the ship and house. This caused Yuugi to worry about just how much Kaiba was doing for him; so now Yuugi never said no to a duel nor any other challenge Kaiba threw his way.

Yuugi glances down at himself, he was not wearing his leathers today. Instead of wearing loose black shorts that came mid-thigh and a loose dark green vest; when he was out and about he wore his leathers and Kaiba let him go out and buy just about something he wanted so he could get the best now.

His hair he still had slightly spiky and purple, just not twice the size of his own head and his tiny flick in front was there. The gotten much better glasses that framed his face nicely and let his eyes be seen.

He went away as someone who walked with their face in the ground and came back as a person who held their head high. Yuugi had Atem to thank for that. While he was mentally unstable he was copying Atem until it became a part of him. He had gained a lot from his two years away from home.

"The Summer Tournaments are coming soon," Yuugi says to himself as he leans back into his seat thinking about it, Kaiba had fussed over him like a child and sent him to the best doctors money could buy to see if his rival was fit enough for duels in the upcoming summer."I have not played pro for two years and only been back in the game for the last six months."

Yuugi sighs and stands up, he walks over to a picture frame hanging on the wall. It was Atem in the photo. Yuugi took it with him to never forget his mistakes, that and it was a lovely photo of the smiling teen.

"Atem is eighteen soon..." Yuugi mumbles to himself as he stares at the smiling eyes in the photo, "Maybe I could... NO. No. no. no. Not happening."

Yuugi closes his eyes, thoughts of returning to that place and giving the teen a gift went around and around. Turning he stares at the time and date, there was still fives days until the tournament started. He could quickly go there give him a gift and return.

"Maybe I will," Yuugi said aloud as he thinks hard about it.

"Will what?" A voice asks causing him to jump and spin around holding his chest tightly.

"Mai!" Yuugi shouts staring in shock before letting out a long breath, his face relaxed and he smiles, "What are you doing here?!" He hurries over to the blonde woman reaching up for a hug.

"I came for the tournament." Mai says as she walks into the hug, "And I thought since I'm here, I would come to see you."

"Thanks for coming," Yuugi says with a true smile on his face, when he came home a few months back Mai was out of the country and they could only talk to each other by phone. "Wait! How did you get into my house?" he frowns lightly at her as she steps back.

"Your front door was open." Mai answers with a smile, somehow Yuugi found this hard to believe.

"You picked my lock right." Yuugi said with a laugh, he did not mind much.

"You got that right," Mai laughed along with him, over the phones Yuugi explained what had happened to him and everything he has done during that time. Picking Atem's locks was one of them. "So what deck are you using?" she asks while dropping down to sit on one of Yuugi's single sofas.

"Oh, my old deck." Yuugi says when he see her confusion he explains, "Grandpa used to keep all our important papers in a fireproof safe. Including my deck."

"Wow! Greats news!" Mai exclaims excitedly as she claps her hands together with a bright smile, that smile suddenly darkly into a smirk and she lifts her head up looking down at the young man, "This year I will best you. Don't think it will be easy, while you been sleeping for the past two years I've been duelling hard!"

"And don't think I'm going to hold back," Yuugi replies with a grin, "Since I been out of it, have much more to prove. My name still needs to be cleared by me."

"But Ka-" Mai starts but stops when she notices the fierce glint in his eyes.

"Kaiba may have proved I was no cheater." Yuugi said firmly, "But I'm going to fight anyone who comes my way this time and much sure they know just who the hell I am."

Mai smiles at this. Normally Yuugi would play just enough to get into the main tournament finals, refusing to play those he knew he could beat without a breaking a sweat. The former King of Games had a lot to prove to his old subject that gamers of Duel Monsters.

xxx

Yuugi walks into the large stadium, duel disk on arm. Hundreds upon hundreds of people had shown up, he remembers Kaiba mentioning about there more coming this last year. The open area of the field was completely covered with people, they faced the front where a stage was set up waiting for the tournament to open.

He could feel eyes on him, everyone knew he was back and everyone knew his new look.

Yuugi slowly trots forward to merging with the groups. He wore his leathers. Black leather pants, ankle length leather boots, a tight leather vest. He had two leather belts wrapped around him, along with a bumbag. Around his neck and wrist were thick leather wraps black and silver. Four card holders was hooked onto his belts, he had made up four different decks to fight with.

Pushing up his glasses he looks up and faces the stage. Watching and waiting.

Then it happened.

Fireworks started to fill the stage and figures appeared through the smoke. The current 'King Of Games' stood proudly as the announcer introductions the start of the games.

Yuugi smiles.

It had began.


End file.
